Conquering the Valkyrie
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: One smile was all it took for her to lose herself. Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Which path will she take? Short multichapter, BrynMorri, GL
1. Prologue

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved: **

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else the whole thing would be filled with bishiesbishiesbishies

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The land was barren, dry and grey with age. Trees that were once healthy and lush with life centuries ago had already succumbed to the darkening that emanated from the centre of the land, becoming rotten and helpless. Their screams for help were unheard of as there were no gusts of wind to carry their dead, rustled leaves through a voyage in the lifeless sky that would lead to a better future. Crows were perched onto the blackened branches of the trees, screeching loudly and announcing their presence in the area. Countless skeletons littered the dried-up soil, where some of these accursed birds would feed on decaying flesh.

In the heart of the dead forest stood a large castle on bare land, its walls greyed out due to age. The roofs showed distinct signs of vibrant red, but alas, nature had forcefully turned it into a dusty ochre against its will. What once was a grand place for royalty was now depleted of energy, life, and happiness.

Normally, one would be deprived of his life force when he remains in this accursed land of the crows. However, behind the walls of the ancient building glowed two souls, vibrant with life. Yet both of them contrast each other greatly; for one is as dark as the evil in humanity, while the other is as pure as hope, as pure as a maiden.

_Who will influence who?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else Lucifer would be everywhere

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

After having an overly satisfying meal, the black birds cawed noisily before flapping their wings and swooping into the windows of the remains of the castle. There, they perched themselves on the shoulder blades of a woman who looked like she was the impersonation of doom and destruction itself. Her long black locks complimented her fairly dark attire that contrasted greatly with her overly pale skin. The air that surrounded her was so dense that one could suffocate to death just by breathing a mouthful.

She sat, relaxed, on what seems to be an old throne, cushions torn and blackened with age. The walls that surrounded her was decked with bricks of depressing grey. Dust filled every nook and cranny of the dark corners. A smile, somewhat sinister, graced her lips, as she leant her head on a hand.

"Well, _well_, what do we have here?"

Before her was a frail-looking girl, bound by cloth that restricted her, cloth which shut her senses of vision and sound out from reality. Her body was stuck together, as if she were a silkworm wriggling to escape. Her white silky locks were greatly disheveled, stray strands scattered in all directions. She wore a white frilly dress, now slightly filthy from the dirt and dust, that was only up to her knees, so in her current position, one could get a good look at her scanties even from afar, needless to say.

The woman in black was a little taken aback by this overly vulnerable sight as her cheeks began to flare up ever so slightly. Goodness, what have her crows done, not bothering to even put her in a decent position after taking her here?! Pushing this indecent thought aside, she began to take a closer look at the hostage.

_Indeed, it was her._

"You may leave now," she said to the crows, and in a flurry of feathers and a sonorous squawking, all the birds in the room spread their wings open and swam through the air, flying out of the room. When the air was still except the silent breathing of both devils, the woman in black began to scrutinise every little detail of her hostage.

Unlike her current appearance, she remembered this certain maiden as one who often frequented the streets with a group of people, dressed as grand as her. Her hair would be neatly combed and resemble a waterfall of purity. A white ribbon would be affixed in her hair, adding on to her flawless beauty. She would explore the streets with smiling amber eyes that glittered like diamonds under the bright sunlight. The radiant smile that always graced her lips would naturally bring about happiness around her. And sadly, even though she didn't want to admit it, even _herself _was affected by that one subtle smile.

Every day, she watched from the darkness, and even though by right, light was not supposed to influence darkness, this woman had defied the laws of logic with just a simple act.

And in that split second, she knew she had fallen hard in love.

She had refused love long ago, refused the forgiving light that had dawned on her and in a moment of fury, waged a war instead, robbing many people of their innocent lives. From then on, she joined the Badb Catha and became known as the goddess of war, devoid of any emotion but dark, sinister emotions that would bring about disasters. It had been decades before that very moment, where the light had forced its way through her and piercing through the wall of ice she had put up, shattering it into thousands of fragments.

Yet, her dark emotions still dominates her body, which led to her deciding that she'd take this little maiden that had broken through her and have a little bit of fun with her, explaining her current situation.

Staring at the still maiden for a while, the woman, in her heels, walked towards the trapped silkworm, and proceeded to remove her blindfold and her gag. As the ragged cloth fell onto the floor, spent and helpless, she stared at closed pale eyelids motionlessly. The flawless features of this lady's face was so deliciously tempting, so attractive, it was taunting her, willing her into consuming her this very moment. Unconsciously, she took the maiden's face in her palms and leant forward, but stopped when her lips were hovering just over hers.

She was frozen still. Two beautiful amber orbs were staring right through her dark irises.

"What are you doing?"

A smirk crept up to her lips as the woman in black put the other in white down gently, before settling down comfortably on the cold icy floor.

"... I am Morrigan," she introduced. "The Great Queen of the Badb Catha and the goddess of war." She found herself subconsciously licking her turned-up lips. "I got my crows to bring you here so that I can have some fun watching terror from your people." She reached out towards the maiden, intending to feel the soft locks of hair between her fingers, but was stopped by the latter's sudden tight grip around her wrist.

"If you'll excuse me..." She looked at Morrigan in the eye sharply. "I am Brynhildr, the Valkyrie of Hlymdale," she introduced out of politeness. A glint sparkled in her frowning eyes. "I believe you had the intention to kiss me just now, no?"

_... This girl had hit the nail on the head...  
_  
"... What if I do?"

"Please don't. I am already engaged to Siegfried, and I believe you do not want any... _complications_, no?"

"It's not like he'll ever come to save you," Morrigan scoffed. "All men are like that, selfish and spiteful, only caring for themselves. They bring nothing but trouble, and I personally know that."

"So why have you brought me here?" Brynhildr gave the war goddess a questioning look. "Is it perhaps that you've somehow fallen for me? And since I'm not male, you expect the love to be returned?"

"And what if I said I was just playing with you? You think too much, _lady of white_, Brynhildr."

"Then we shall drop the matter. I suggest you set me free as soon as possible, for the royalties in Hlymdale should have been alerted about my absence. They should be coming anytime soon, and if you want your life to be spared, please let me go."

Even though Brynhildr had said this with an unwavering tone, Morrigan could see in her eyes a spark of fear that brewed within the stoic mass that filled her amber irises. It amused her so greatly that she could not help but let out a snarky laugh. Seriously, who was to threaten _her_, the goddess of war? _She_ is the one who is supposed to bring about harm and calamities, not the other way around.

From the corner of her slit eyes, she could have sworn she saw an indignant look on the valkyrie's face; furious at her laughing at the righteous logic, angered that the forces of Hlymdale were being underestimated by her.

"Did you not hear me?" Morrigan scoffed. "I am the goddess of war, and no one can reign victorious over me, for I am the one who brings about wars, and I've always been the dealer that has been winning. This time shall be no exception." She smiled, almost sadistically, before she stood up and put a hand towards the white maiden.

Brynhildr stared at the pale hand stretched out to her tensely, watching for any signs of harm that might come to her. Morrigan, upon seeing this, chuckled.

"I won't harm you, I promise. I told you, I just want a playmate, didn't I?"

_It was natural_, probably, she thought. After cruelly mocking her own land's forces like that, it was no wonder she was being wary of her right now. Brynhildr was starting to lose the little trust in her, putting up walls of defences. Through the dull blinds that covered orange irises, Morrigan could see a hint of doubt within the pools of amber.

_What was she doing, really?_ She had intended to get to know Brynhildr, the woman in white she fell for, better, and yet now they were standing at extreme ends, neither giving in to one another. All because she indirectly insulted the valkyrie's army. It was just a start of everything, and she had already lost chances of seeing the smile that made her heart flutter.

_... Goodness gracious...  
_  
"..." The war goddess then let her hand drop to her sides. "If you want to come along, just follow me. You don't have any specific way of getting out of this castle anyway." Without waiting for a reply, she simply sauntered off, leaving Brynhildr in the dust.

"... You..."

The footsteps of Morrigan were growing fainter.

"... H-Hey! Wait for me!"

In a moment of fear, the valkyrie had rushed forward and clung to the sleeves of the war goddess. Morrigan looked at her questioningly, before smiling innocently, as if she was inquiring about her sudden actions.

"I-It's not like I'm a-afraid of the dark... or anything... Don't get the wrong idea!"

Through her lie, the look of fear was purely evident on her face. Sweat was dripping profusely down her forehead, and her body was shaking. Only after she finally realised what she was doing did she let go, looking away from her kidnapper, hiding her utmost shame. She did not know, however, that Morrigan could read through facades, and that was what seemed so amusing for the latter.

The war goddess held back a laugh, before walking off to the stone steps, with the valkyrie following hot on her heels.**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else YAOI EVERYWHEREHURRHURHURHURR *shot*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The blinding sun rays pierced through the darkness, shunning the crows away from the room. There was a bed, clothed in white silk, that sat in the middle of the room. A thin layer of dust coated the sheets. Wooden furniture of all shapes and sizes filled the room, completing the missing pieces of the room jigsaw. Naturally, one would never think that such a room would be written into existence, but here it was, shining grandly, as if it belonged to a princess. Even Brynhildr was awestruck at this sight as she stoned at the doorway, while Morrigan chuckled as she stepped in.

_It's so plain, yet it's so beautiful..._

"Come in," Morrigan called out. "I found this room not too long ago, and I thought earlier on that it'd be perfect for you." She sat on the bed, sending the dust into the air with a bounce, before patting the area next to her with a small smile.

The valkyrie began to hesitate. _Should I trust her... or not...?_

_She doesn't seem like a bad person, but it doesn't change the fact that she's my kidnapper..._

Who knows what she could do to me?

No, she's an enemy... I will not...

... No, maybe...  
  
Willing herself to go against herself, Brynhildr then hesitantly stepped forward slowly, until she reached the bedside. Warily, she sat down, an invisible tape of silence sealing her lips.

"... That's better." The war goddess grinned. "Don't be so stiff, I told you, I won't do anything bad."

"..."

Morrigan frowned ever so slightly at the stoic face of the valkyrie. What can she do to make her smile...? The very thought was compelling her to snap, turn to Brynhildr, and pinch her lips.

_Is it really too much to ask?_

Just to see her smile, even once, for every day?

She knew that only the smile of this innocent valkyrie could put her heart and mind at ease, and as ridiculous as it may sound, her smile made her feel... truly herself. It made her break free from the evil that was chaining her deep down inside, even if it was only temporary. Even though the sunlight that shone through the glass panes was making her, a being from the darkness, hurt badly deep inside, just the mere presence of this maiden here was slowly changing something inside, against her will.

_Somehow... I feel like I'm being... _purified_..._

Even though it was against the laws of the world, somehow, this particular being had done it. And even though Morrigan wants to stop it, she lacked the ability to. More like, she did not have the capability to do so.

_Little by little, she was slowly losing control of herself._

She glanced at the stiff Brynhildr, who was still silent, hoping that she could maintain her own sanity and possible evil intentions that she might be able to inflict on this maiden. Perhaps... she was more than a valkyrie in name and in abilities.

Instinctively, she raised her hand and drew her claws from her fingertips, intending to graze Brynhildr's pretty face with poison. She had to eliminate this girl _now_; she is initiating too much change - without noticing anything.

"..."

Her clawed nails was barely a centimeter away from the supple skin of the valkyrie when she stopped. Sighing, she pulled her hand away, retracting her claws of poison in defeat.

_What am I doing...?_

As she stared at the white maiden, who seemed as if she was an ice statue, she began to tense up unconsciously, not noticing how much she had fallen into the pools of light unwillingly. Biting her lip, she whipped her head away, forcefully and painfully wrenching her eyes away from those orange, blank, yet hypnotising irises of the maiden.

_She might be a potential danger..._

* * *

Brynhildr stared at the war goddess in silence, trying to keep her lips shut. She did not want to initiate any form of contact or conversation with the villain that sat before her.

She was supposed to be a strong valkyrie, a battle goddess that never wavered. Yet, in the presence of Morrigan, somehow she felt much more weaker. She even revealed her weak side _purely by accident_ earlier on. It was as if the walls of defenses she had put up had been brutally _shattered_ into thousands of pieces just by this woman's gaze.

_What was I thinking?!  
_  
It was like forbidden black magic. For some reason, she could not help but feel that she was defenseless, open for anyone to attack. This sort of thing has never happened, except during her moments with Siegfried, whom she clearly love so deeply. She knew he was a good man, which was why she could lower her guard. But this...

_Since when did I become so vulnerable...?  
_  
She hadn't done anything, and now she was automatically feeling the sensation that she would experience when she was with the ones she love. Or even better, it was something far deeper than that with her fiancé. Worse still, her heart was pounding against her chest painfully. And even though she knew almost _nothing_ about love, she knew what this meant.

Does this mean she would two-time Siegfried?

_Impossible...! _she thought. _This is just a villain whom I've just met, like... _fifteen minutes ago_! And we're talking about someone of the same gender here! There's _no way_ I'd fall in love with her!_

Yet, she knew some people that had the same strange preference, most notably the God of Dragon Kings. As ridiculous as it sounded, the god of the sea had quite a number of... _flings_ with other dragon spirits - who are mostly female - despite the fact that she was the transgender of the male role.

_Does that mean she was slowly, but steadily transitioning into that kind of role too?_

She was trying to put up a strong front, but deep down she was really afraid. Too afraid to confront anyone about this unusual phenomenon. She was a strong figure known to everyone, but no one except Siegfried knew that when it came to love, she was nothing but a rookie. A helpless one at that. And she had done nothing but using all means to stop these kind of feelings and thoughts from entering her head while following Morrigan earlier on, but really, all she could think about was this war goddess that came from the darkness.

When she closed her eyes, she could literally see every detail of Morrigan's face in her field of vision, instantly snapping her eyes open. It made her want to cry that she was not thinking about her love, but _this stranger_ instead. It had been less than half an hour, and already she could feel herself slipping away from her sanity. She knew that this would make her vulnerable against her will, revealing her true fragile self.

_What's happening to me...?_

Why have I become like... this?

I'm scared...

So... scared...

...

She mentally shook her head, denying her fears.

_... Calm down... Breathe..._

... Everything's fine...

"... Could you leave the room?" she said as she turned her head towards her kidnapper, who cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Huh..." Morrigan tried to persuade Brynhildr to let her stay longer, but the latter just blankly stared at her. Little did she know, that this valkyrie was in fact breaking down, little by little, inside that petite body of hers. She sighed, eventually conceding defeat. "All right... But I'll bring you dinner later, okay?"

When the maiden stared at her, Morrigan instinctively put up her hands in defense. "No, no, it won't be poisonous, it'll be perfectly safe to eat."

"..."

She looked at the valkyrie's stony stare, before letting out a puff of air. "... Fine. You have my word. I won't harm you, I told you already... _Lady of White_." she added under her breath, before standing up. With a flourish, her cape fluttered behind her as the war goddess walked past the doorway, closing the wooden door shut with a creak.

Once Brynhildr was certain there was no one behind the door anymore, she silently let the tears that have been pooling up in her eyes to fall, letting the droplets cascade down her cheeks. Letting her body fall onto the bed, she buried her head in the silken sheets and began to sob softly. No one would have expected that the strong valkyrie, always unfazed in battles, would have such a weak side, open, vulnerable, unprotected.

_I... can't..._

I'm... not fine...

She didn't want to lose her love Siegfried.

She didn't want to fall into darkness.

She felt... that she shouldn't even be living after having committed such a sin. 

* * *

From outside, Morrigan could hear the soft sobbing of the valkyrie. It pained her heart to imagine that the woman she love was crying in her absence. It was understandable that she wouldn't want to share her worries, as she had iron shackles chained around her heart. There was also the addition of the fact that _she_ was the one who initiated the order to kidnap her from Hlemdale.

_I guess... everything takes time... huh...?  
_  
She knew that Brynhildr, deep down, wanted to return home as soon as possible. She knew that it was the only thing that would get her to smile naturally once again. It was entirely her fault for bringing her here to this forsaken land in the first place. She, however, could not think of another way to try to get the smile she love to be directed towards her.

_Maybe I'm doing it wrongly... _she thought, as she slowly proceeded down silently, not wanting to alert the maiden of her unknown presence. On the way, her eyebrows were furrowed as she pursed her lips, tensing up. She could feel her skin gnawing at her nerves as they began to corrode, with the overwhelming presence of the light eating away at her life, which was bred from the abyssal pits of darkness.

_But I... still don't want her to be sad..._

What... can I do to make her happy?

I'm afraid...

... I can't hold my desire any longer...

... I need to... ...before I succumb to the light...


	4. Chapter 3

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **Jeezus, Yog-Sothoth would be my waifu k

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Before the valkyrie knew it, days had passed since she started living in the ruins. It was upsetting her that she was actually becoming accustomed to living in such a dull, dark forsaken place that contained no signs of vibrance. Day by day, she silently grew to despise herself for slowly, but surely, becoming part of the darkness that taints everyone's hearts.

_Fear._

Despair.

Hopeless.

Helpless.

Anguish.

She had never wanted to be part of this. She wasn't supposed to be like this, even if she was kidnapped. She knew quite well that there were quite a few incidents in the historic past where she had acted the role of the damsel in distress before the clutches of her kidnappers, but never once did she succumb to even a small ounce of the darkness. This, was a first.

_What's going to become of me...?  
_  
She had never been so defenseless before.

The blessings from the skies above had always been protecting her, shielding her from the hands of the dark side. Yet now, it seems that the barrier has been forcefully smashed into pieces, and the darkness had begun to envelope her, brutally ripping her sanity apart. It was a brutal, agonising process she shouldn't deserve to be experiencing. Now, she was going through it first hand, and if she, by any luck, escaped from it, she wouldn't want to have such an experience ever again.

"Stop it!" she cried out as her hands flew to her head, pressing her temples in an attempt to ease the pain. However, nothing happened as her head began to throb painfully.

"Stop it!"

The burning sensation shrieked in her head, ripping her head apart. It was as if her head was literally splitting...

"_STOP IT!_" she screamed. In a moment of agony, she threw her body against the wall, hoping that the sharp pain from the impact would initiate the stop of the splitting sensation. She curled up in a fetal position on the icy cold stone floor, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks. The cold air clung to her skin, covering her in a blanket of cold mist, chilling her to the bone.

All she wanted was peace.

_Let me stay with the light, please..._

She had no idea how far she had fallen in the depths of the abyss, and did not know how bitterly tainted by the darkness she was. She could do nothing but to try to unleash the light dormant within her. She was slowly being wrecked and ripped apart inside by the black mass that every person bathed in the light knew as the darkness, against her own will. However, she was utterly, and

_I don't... want to hurt... anymore..._

Please...

... just let me... fall asleep...  
  
The darkness began to consume her vision, turning everything into an ominous black. Her hearing and sight was eventually dulled, forcing her to hear and see nothing but a blank sheet of black. She felt herself slipping and free-falling rapidly down a waterfall, awaiting the end where she would hit the ground. And when she finally did...

Nothing.

She couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

Morrigan found her heart literally dropping when she saw Brynhildr sprawled across the floor, her white hair in a disarray and her white skin marred with minor, but painful bruises. Silently, she began to heave as her heart slammed against her chest. As she hesitantly walked over to the unconscious valkyrie, she bent down on her knees and took the latter in her arms. Her body was icy cold, but she was breathing. The war goddess could see distinct evidence of tears on her ashen cheeks, and bit her lip regretfully.

She wanted to kill herself for letting Brynhildr become like... this. If she had known the maiden would turn into an almost comatose-like state as a result of being exposed to the darkness for too long, she wouldn't have let her dark side take control of her and carry out this horrible deed in the first place. Almost immediately, she could feel regret washing over her as she hugged the still body, searching for even a small speck of warmth in her body.

"... Brynhildr," she breathed. The maiden did not respond.

"... Can you hear me...?"

Her voice was shaking, and her hands were trembling as she pressed the valkyrie's head to her chest.

"I... I'm really... sorry..." she choked out. "I-I really... am..."

She knew the valkyrie was fast asleep and would not be able to hear her, but it was better pouring everything out than keeping it all to herself. She could feel her heart sending spasms to her nerves, making her ache really badly from deep within. She wanted to send her back, but she was heavily restrained by her desire from the dark side within her. The invisible chains that pulled her down were toxic, heavy and rusted. The weight on her shoulders was getting heavier each day, and she wished to get rid of it, but the black mass that tainted the other half of her was manipulating her actions, forcing her into a state she could not exactly comprehend herself.

Morrigan was on the verge of crying, but she held herself back as she stood up, carrying the sleeping valkyrie in her arms. As she made her way to the bed and gently laid Brynhildr on the soft sheets, she sat awestruck at the perfect features of this lady. She knew it was a sin to admire someone who just had a breakdown, but her uncontrollable desire was driving her nuts. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning forward and caressing the smooth cheek of the white maiden shining like a sinful angel before her eyes.

_She could not stop herself anymore...  
_  
"I'm sorry..." she breathed remorsefully, before she sealed the gap between the two of them with a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

Golden light spilled upon the valkyrie in the abyss as she found herself surprisingly wrapped in a strong embrace. She did not have to look in order to know the owner of these strong arms. She sighed in happiness as she buried herself in the arms of this knight who had found her chained up by a sleeping spell in the forsaken tower and had freed her with his bravery.

"... Siegfried," she breathed.

How long ago was it since they had met in the tower? A few decades, hundreds, maybe centuries? All of them were immortal creatures, eternally youthful, who were born from the abyss, and she knew very well that the tower where she was rescued from was part of the darkness. Even though it was an accursed place, Siegfried had fought bravely against the darkness with the innate light he had within him, and successfully saved her from the dark sinister clutches. She remembered how hard she fell in love with him, and so did he, in the moment where their eyes met.

"Where have you been...?" she whispered, a hint of helplessness lacing it. "I... I'm trapped in the darkness again, my love... it's been a month..." She rested her head against the toned chest of the knight, inhaling his cinnamon scent. "I... I need to see you soon..."

"... Bryn, my dear..." Siegfried patted her head, while smiling an alluring smile, which made the valkyrie's heart flutter, as it did in past occasions. "I'll be here soon... Just wait for me, okay? I promised to protect you for eternity, and an eternity you shall get from me."

"I know you'll come..."

She looked at him, smiling, letting the tears in her eyes fall freely. The couple then shared a kiss, a gentle one, one that caressed each other. One that meant that they knew each other too well. One that meant that they were understanding.

Brynhildr let her hands loop around the knight's neck. Being caught up by the affection, she let herself be manipulated by her lover before they pulled apart, gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and hot steamy pants were escaping her lips. Siegfried smiled at her as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"For now... Just wait, I'll come for you, I promise."

She watched the knight's image begin to ripple and fade before her. Her hand was outstretched, caressing weightless wisps of what once was his face.  
The smile still lingered on her lips, but her eyes were dull, blank, in need of the light.

"... But..."

She felt the icy tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can hold out any longer..."

* * *

Morrigan was surprised when Brynhildr had abruptly flung her arms around her neck. She was just about to pull away when the maiden had reacted, even while the latter was dead unconscious. It scared her for a moment, making her think that a wandering spirit had possessed her.

"B-Brynhildr...?"

The valkyrie's golden eyes blinked at her, hazed yet innocent, dull yet shining. She stared deep into the war goddess's gaze, and although Morrigan had never experienced love for a very long time, she knew what was clouding her eyes.

_Lust.  
_  
The war goddess had never expected that in her entire life, she would see such a dark side of the innocent maiden. It threw her into confusion and shock, but quickly recovered from it, inwardly composing herself. She sighed as she tried to pull away, but Brynhildr's iron grip was pulling her down. Their lips crashed against each other, slippery and burning with passion. This strange yet attractive boldness of the valkyrie was not fazing Morrigan; in fact, it was actually making her smirk.

The intensifying lust was driving her to absolute madness, and it was too overwhelming not to defy. Even the war goddess was succumbing to the tempting darkness, which was prostrated right before her. Brynhildr was shrouded in a thin, almost invisible dark mist, and she was gazing up at her with flushed cheeks, clouded eyes and alluring smile. Everything was so perfect, so _heavenly_...  
She wanted to devour her this very moment, but was taken aback when Brynhildr began to kiss her once more, pulling her into the darkness.

And in that split second, she lost total control over herself.


End file.
